Two Kinds of Stitches
by allisonwonderland1496
Summary: Sileta is mad. She was never that way, but life had been unkind. Soaked with the blood of enemies, friends, and even family, Sileta faces a troubling battle with her demons and seeks unexpected help from someone who may just come to plunge her deeper into delirium. ((NOTE: This is NOT a stolen story. My original account was nightmareknight01 but my email like- died- so here ya go))
1. Beginnings

"Will you dissect me?"

Those had been the first words I ever spoke to him… Dr. Stein.

What had he said then? Those grey orbs of his spiraling hungrily up and down my body. His mouth twitched, spreading into a frightening sneer and without a reply, he snatched me away, pulling me into the shadows.

I allowed him to lead me into the path of the night, fully welcoming the comfort of Death. I followed with a sense of purpose, a sickening desire for my own blood to be spilt and to silence me forever. My heart pounded, aching at the touch of his trembling hands, squeezing tightly as though afraid I would suddenly have a change of heart and flee from the mad man. He maintained his frantic pace, that delirious smile, licking his lips with what I assumed to be the eagerness of witnessing my suffering.

Stein. The scientist with the craving of examination. Experimentation. Dissection.

I swallowed a churning wave of nausea.

The place he led me to had been none other than his own estate, darkened by the madness of the cackling moon choking on a waterfall of what appeared to be blood. The sight sent horrible chills down my spine as I was suddenly pulled into the darkness of an open door.

The means of my escape were limited as a booming echo filled the ominous, pitch black room. A gasp leaked through my dry, cracked lips as I instinctively leaped away from my captor. He was as still as a statue however, jerking me back in his direction, colliding my head against his chest. I could feel the outlines of the stitches on his undershirt gently scratching my cheek as I whimpered quietly. Looking up I saw not the friendly face in the halls of the DWMA, but the fiery red eyes of a ravenous demon.

I quickly glanced away, biting my lip.

He continued tugging me along the household blindly, no doubt familiar with the structure of the place. He resided here after all. We began to descend down a flight of stairs, my chest drumming with each 'click' of my light steps and his thunderous 'clop' growing more hurried as we neared are destination.

I had begun to wonder if he was guiding me to the fires of Hell itself when he finally stopped in his tracks, his grip remaining persistent on keeping me in close distance. I heard the ruffling of clothing as he shifted over to flick on a switch. We were rewarded with blinding light as I cringed, waiting for time to adjust to the sudden brightness.

A laboratory. Why was I not surprised?

I had suddenly found myself laughing. Not a mere chuckle or a nervous snort, but that of a hyena like fit of hysterical, psychotic laughter. Stein observed me curiously, his eyes crinkling in a sort of humorous gesture. Something flickered briefly in his green stare then; what it pity? Perhaps a mournful moment of something from his past? I thought better than to pry seeing as though what was to occur next wasn't exactly considered friendly behavior.

He refrained from speaking. Never before had this man spoken to me, personally. I have heard his voice a couple of times regarding fellow instructors or Lord Death himself, but never had he paid any attention towards me.

I secretly smiled to myself; of course who would?

The world seemed to lurch then as my vision faded for a few seconds, and I was suddenly on a bench. No, perhaps it was a table… yes, the one I saw resting just a short distance from where the stairs ended. It reeked of something metallically. The distinct smell of iron and rust made me shudder and I found myself gazing upward at my soon to be killer. Directly beside his gray clump of hair was a light so I had to squint to observe the pale glint of his glasses. That damn sneer remained glued to his face.

In a blink, he was gone and I was left with my thoughts. I had come to him with a set mind, yet I started to have my doubts. However, as I tried to shift my legs to a more comfortable position on the horrid surface of the lab table, a loud metal like sound of something clinking against the surface grabbed at my attention.

Sure enough, I slowly peered over to find I had been shackled to the station.

So much for decisions.

It was too late to back out then, so I waited as Stein re-appeared with an object in hand.

A scalpel.

I swallowed, then exhaled.

His eyebrows lifted questionably as if questioning my request a final time, but I knew better. I had no actual say in the matter. I gave him an acceptable nod, clenching my fists, squeezing my eyes shut, bracing for the pain.

But there came none.

In fact… As I pondered there, contemplating how my life turned out. Wondering what death truly felt like; was it quick and painless? Was it agonizingly painful and endless? I felt a disturbance along the outlines of my arm. I was so undeniably terrified I couldn't tell left from right. I had thought this was the order of the process. Yet again, no pain followed.

Had he been taking his delicious time, planning for the most suffering way to end my life? I hadn't the faintest clue. This Stein was a mystery to me and I simply shuddered as I felt the cloth of my sleeves rip away to reveal my skin.

Then I grasped reality and opened my eyes with a start. "St-"I had tried to warn him, shameful at my condition, praying with an absurd wish that he wouldn't see the scars that decorated every inch of my flesh. The horrible, disgusting marks of my childhood, my life history, everything I was. Forgetting of the chains bounding me to the table, I pushed myself up to a sitting position, stunned to find my restraints had never actually been secured. They slipped away with ease and I was left to stare bewilderingly at the Doctor gazing fascinatingly at my painted wrists.

My god how I begged he would say something; anything. How I screamed for him to slam me back upon the metal surface and drive that blade straight into my heart. But he remained fixated on those atrocious, permanent memories.

The person I saw before me was a completely changed man.

His gaze flicked once towards me and I felt myself flush, embarrassed to be witnessed in such a weak state. I trembled at the intensity of his somber expression, his corners twisting downwards into a tragic grimace. No doubt he pitied me. I was a weakling to him. A pathetic girl crying for release to a stranger, resorting to self-inflicted pain and the cowardly spirit of one unable to deliver the fatal blow upon herself.

With a free hand, he reached to wipe at my face. I blinked in surprise. He pulled his fingers away, rubbing them together to reveal something wet sliding in between. … A teardrop…

Never before had I been touched so delicately like that. Never before had anyone seen my marks and didn't turn away, repulsed, but rather held it in such a comforting manner. Never before had I gazed into eyes so grey, so full of suffering and anguish equal to my own, reflecting a sort of message than I wasn't alone.

Never before had I felt this strange swelling somewhere in the thrashing of my heart and the expanding of my lungs. I seemed to be both out of breath and choking from large bubbles of air at the same time when I thought it to be impossible. My vision blurred into a single beam directed at him. My cheeks grew quite warm and I had begun to wonder if I was suffering from a fever at the moment.

Never before had someone's gaze held this much power to cause so much panic.

His lips quivered during my confusion state, suggesting his first words to me.

For reasons I could not explain, I grew excited and scared at the same time.

He inhaled. Then exhaled.

"You've already damaged such beautiful skin," he whispered almost to himself.

My face reddened into an even deeper shade.

Only a simple sentence yet it held such hidden meaning. It tumbled out as a sigh. A hint of disappointment? Sadness? He eventually released my arm to shake his head to himself. Was he angry? No… he still had that hanged expression, one of defeat and concern. I hadn't a single clue. A mystery this Stein.

I blinked speechlessly, rubbing the spots where his touch left invisible imprints. I traced them unknowingly, watching as he adjusted his specs to close his eyes in a welcoming and childish manner, smiling kindly. My stomach grew tense as he reached out once more to pat my head three times. I shut my eyes with each impact, growing more unstable under his care or whatever this was.

Then he walked away to retreat to his quarters.

That was the day I moved in with the man named Franken Stein.

That was the day I fell in love.


	2. A Meeting With Symmetry

"Kid, huh?" I asked amusingly, craning my head to get a better view in the mirror where Lord Death resided in his alternative universe. The whole contacting via bathroom or reflection or handheld pieces of glass was still a working progress for me as I really didn't understand this whole "Death" nonsense. I watched the black reaper shake his masked face vigorously, hiding his true emotions. Whether he actually hated everyone and had a death wish for me, I would never know.

Ah what was I doing? This death thing was confusing as hell.

"Yes, that's right," the creature sang in his unusually high pitch voice. Again I couldn't help but wander off mentally, wondering why the almighty Death seemed more like that of a retired, giddy grandpa. "Ah, Sileta?"

"Hmm?" I retorted, still in the thick of thinking.

"Do you mind listening? This is rather important," he murmured sadly.

"Oh! Yes, sir. My apologies," I laughed sheepishly, scratching my head. Man, I truly hoped this thing couldn't read minds.

Lord Death sighed impatiently, shaking his ghastly head. "Look, I understand how this can be a bit overwhelming with you being on the job for the first time… but you simply can't be distracted. This is what you want to do, yes?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" I interjected. Of course I did. I had been in the DWMA for what…? Six years? Six years of running about and searching for ways to help others and accompany in missions with Stein without ever really being assigned one myself. It had taken this long to gain the trust of the people living here and finally I was to be given a mission to pursue for myself with no monitoring from my mentor. Sure, Stein was great and all, but I've had enough with having the Doc babysitting my every move. I gritted my teeth at the recollection of all the times I spent fighting with him against soul consuming demons and freaks. I shook away a creeping blush. No, I was going to prove myself at last. This was it!

"If you're quite done with your little heated celebration, I'd like to assign you the mission, Sileta?"

So much for not going crimson on the spot.

"Y-yes, sir. I'm ready."

Lord Death nodded in approval, "Alright then, as I was saying, you will go in search of Kid at the Egyptian temple I assigned him to." I nodded with a gleam in my eyes, growing more excitable with each detail. "His mission is to find and deal with a terrible witch manipulating with the pyramid's sleeping corpses, bringing them to life on a gruesome prowl for souls."

_Alright_, I thought to myself, _Murderous mummies, a witch commanding their every move… what else…? What did this have to do with this Kid…?_

"There is also a sort of Pharaoh sleeping within its chambers and I fear that it may wake up at any moment because of the witch's thirst for power."

"Got it," I grunted understandably. "So you'd like me to find this Kid and escort him on his mission and assist in killing these things?" I could hardly hold in the flowing energy. "Alright!" I tightened my fist, grinning widely, "You can count on me Lord Death!" I was just about to wrap up this meeting and get a start on my sprint to Egypt when Death had more to say.

"Heavens no!" he practically shouted, putting me in a frozen pose, half readying for the great dash, the other reaching back awkwardly to face him once more. "You are to only observe, young one."

I momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"Ex-Excuse me…?"

_Young one?!_

"Yes," he answered in a matter of fact tone, splashing back a cup of coffee. "Ob-serve."

I spun around a pleading look on my face. This couldn't be happening to me! "B-But Sir," I tried.

"No buts, Sileta," he said, wagging a large gloved hand making me wince. I really detested his dreadful chops… "You said you wanted a mission so you got one."

"Lord Death!" I pried, raising my voice ignoring the part of me begging to be saved from a beating to the head, "I've done my time! Six years I've slaved away to gain the trust of these people and- and- this isn't…"

"Fair?" he finished for me as I lost my wording, panting with some unseen weight on my lungs. His mask contorted into an expression of pity, blinking sadly. 'Could masks blink?' I wondered foolishly. "Sileta," he repeated my chosen name once again making me shake with anger.

"This isn't just about gaining trust is it?" I snapped bitterly, fully facing the mirror obscuring my reflection with that of Death. He made no remark as I pressed harder into the subject. "If this is seriously about the incident, then this discussion is pointless."

"Si-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Sileta my ass," I muttered, shifting to stare at something distant, clenching my teeth with a bitter sense of jealously. No one was treated this stubbornly. Not because of a simple little accident. "That's what you people keep calling me, but you don't really think I believe that's my real name do you?"

Lord Death sighed, gazing back at me with those endless pits of black. "Look, if you can-"

"SILEEEEEEEEETTAAAA! WHEN DID YOU CALL IN?! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!"

My eyes jolted open as my ears rumbled to the horrid, awful, disgusting, annoying, ridiculous, absurd…

"Oh, my dear. You're looking beautiful as always" *swoon*

_Low-life, scum-bag, distasteful…_

"Come and give me a kiss now!"

I silently offer my condolences to the girl scythemeister, Maka Albarn.

"God damn it Spirit! Get the hell out of my face. I don't need you to make my blood pressure rise any higher than it already is!"

There was a sudden chill in temperature as Spirit froze in mid grin, only to slither away into a jumbled, sobbing mass in the corner. From here I could see him tracing unknown patterns into the floor (?) of the realm… whatever or wherever they were. A bead of sweat trickled from Death. Did death sweat? Or perhaps that was my own spit passing through some dimension hitting him square in the face. I almost chuckled at the thought.

"Well then, Sileta," he eventually continued the discussion, passing unconcerned glances at the melting blob on the ground in the background. "It's up to you whether or not you'd like to proceed with what I've given you. I must run now and tend to… things," he paused to wave a large signal of departure, "So long!" And the image flickered to that of my fuming face, thick with rage.

"No! Death… Damn it…!" I spat, throwing a punch at the surface of the mirror, ignoring the gurgling pain welling in my knuckle. Bright liquid oozed out, sliding along my still sliced wrists. Glass fell in showered of light, clinking against the cold bathroom floor of the school's corridors. A frustrated sigh slipped from my lips as I thought of the deduction that was no doubt going to be pulled from my banking account. _Great, just another thing for Stein to scold me over_.

I retracted my hand from the fractured frame, watching myself through the distorted reflection. _Broken. Fractured. Bent. Disturbed. Not a complete and perfect whole_. I grunted to no one in particular, _Seems an awful lot like me_.

Observing the small cut on my fist, I debated ways to hide the wound. No doubt Stein would easily sabotage me into showing it to him for stitches.

I sighed again, thrusting my hands into my pockets.

… I did wonder though… About Death's reasons for keeping me under such tight provisions and limited freedom. Could it really have to do with my attempted suicide? It just didn't add up. Why should he punish me for something I hardly remember doing in the first place? You would think that someone suffering from Amnesia would be allowed a break.

I jumped at the sound of a throat clearing behind me.

"S-Stein," I hissed, glaring at him through the mirror's distorted version of him. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

He smirked in reply, pulling out one of his cigarettes as well as a lighter. The smell, though highly intoxicating, somehow calmed me.

"So, the meeting with Lord Death didn't go quite as well as you hoped?" Stein pointed out, nodding towards the direction behind me. I noticed his flicker to the hand that dealt the damage to the glass. I tried ignoring it.

"Hmm? Oh yes, that…" I sighed, glancing back at my mortified face. "Yeah, things went sort of downhill there." I faced towards the Doc again to give a nervous, forced laugh. "Guess I'd better just take what he's offered me. Better than nothing I suppose."

Stein said nothing, just simply grunted in acknowledgement, his eyes lingering once more at my throbbing hand.

"So who is this Kid, kid anyways?" I tried distracting him, as well as myself. The pun almost made me groan with discomfort.

"Death the Kid…" Stein murmured as I strained to hear him. This was always his ritual. One had to be a good listener with this guy… He reached into his lab coat as he spoke, pulling out a pool of thread and a needle. "The wielder of two weapons. The son of Lord Death himself," in a swift motion, he had my hand in his, working his way with the sewing. I rolled my eyes, cursing myself for my carelessness.

Suddenly I exclaimed a bit loudly in a deranged voice, "S-Son?!" Stein twitched at my increase in volume. "Kid is Death's… Death has a…. Kid is…. W-H-A-T?!" I grew very dizzy with an endless array of questions flooding my frantic mind. "But- how does that happen? I mean to conceive a child that involves a woman… and a woman and a man have se-"

I stopped abruptly growing more aware of Stein's hand on mine as I rambled about this… awkward…topic…

"Yes," he simply stated, not drawing his attention away from my pulsating knuckle, "It is rather… unexpected."

"I-I see," was all I could manage as I waited for him to finish up. In not too long he was up, brushing off the collected dust that had clung to his pant legs, placing the spool back into his pocket along with the needle. "T-Thanks," I said smoothly, sliding down back to my feet.

"I wish you'd be a bit more careful," Stein spoke softly, pulling his hand up to twist the knob firmly located in his head.

*cliiiiiiiick*

*cliiiiiiiick*

*click*

"I am," I pointed out, tired of appearing like a child needing to be taken care of, "You know that I'm trying to get everything straightened out." In a dramatic gesture, I pointed a thumb at my chest, winking reassuringly. "I'll manage just fine, so stop worrying!"

Stein seemed unimpressed, shaking his head. "Just, make sure that you watch your back. Remember I won't be there to save you," he chuckled signaling a joke.

"Shut-up!" I said annoyed, storming past him, hand resting against the door leading out. Hesitant, I risked a quick glance back at my friend, smiling sweetly, I swallowed back a wave of emotions, nodded a goodbye, and set out.

Had I stayed much longer, I probably would have been completely sure he had whispered ever so quietly "be safe…"

* * *

Where the hell was this kid?!

I wandered around aimlessly for what felt like an eternity in this god damned desert without so much as a tumbleweed let alone a pyramid in sight. Was this all a big fat joke? Just how in the world was one to find a place in the middle of nowhere without so much as a map?

Ah, yes. That would be DWMA. Dumbasses without map access. Or maybe Death Worships Mean Aliens… Well, there wasn't much to work with…

The heat was definitely getting to me.

I found myself fading to a slow jog, panting and huffing, clasping my knees. With one eye shut, I wiped away a trickle of sweat from my burnt face. 'Well Stein…' I thought in between gasps, 'A tube of sunblock might have served useful…'

A raspy laugh from above captured my attention as I noticed for the first time the sun laughing his head off having a jolly good old time in this heat. Each attempted chortle was heavier and more hideous sounding than the last, like a panting dog just begging to be shot down in the backyard. The god damned thing was _happy_. Here I was melting into a freaking puddle all because that stupid thing was stark raving giddy with delight at flashing this scalding hot mess at me. Quite frankly, I was pissed off.

"Laugh all you want you bastard!" I screamed at the sky, shaking a fist, flipping him the bird. "You're just lucky you were born as a freaking star in space or I'd haul your ass over here and put you out! How'd you like that you son of a bitch?!"

Great. Now I was cursing out threats at the sun…

From the distance, a low hum grew audible.

I tossed my head in the direction of the noise, striving to pick up a better sound. Sure enough it was an actual thing, not just my imagination. I grew delirious with relief. "Thank God," I mustered with precious energy, noticing a dark, black figure approaching in sight. Enemy or not, I was thirsty and desperate for company. "Hey!" I yelled, waving my arms.

The dot was growing larger. I smiled, promising myself to never travel in this God awful land ever again.

But the dot was growing larger increasingly fast. It was… too fast. In no time at all I recognized it to be a vehicle of some sort… no wait… a skateboard? A flying skateboard? And there as its passenger… it was WHOA!

Just in the brink of time, I leaped out of the way, a flurry of words tangling in my ears as the object shot back in the direction I came. "…. Sure it's not fixed. I have to adjust it…", were the only noises I could place into actual syllables before the insane white striped kid rocketed out into the distance.

Meanwhile, it dawned on me that the kid was no doubt my target and he was gone in the direction of home and I was still stranded here in the middle of the desert. Mission less and alone and thirsty.

"G-G-G-God DAMN IT!" I stomped about, collapsing into the dagger like sand. "I hate everything," I muffled under the weight of the ground on the verge of tears. I hardly noticed the sound of the object making its way back, landing snugly by my side.

"Oh my goodness… You-You-You're…"

I raised my head at the intruder's voice, snapping up to a defensive posture, clumsily gagging away clumps of sand from my mouth. "E-Eh?" I finally managed after the final cough of dust. The boy before me had this bizarre sparkle in his eyes, explosions of yellow and gold threaded together making him almost appear adorable… He wore a neat attire of a black, butler looking dress shirt and snazzy pants with the odd yet signature white stripes in the left side of his black, black hair. Yep. Looked like a Death admirer to me. Although he still seemed to be struggling with his words…

"U-Uh, Kid?" I tried for verification, somewhat disturbed by his star struck gawking at my face. "Is that who you a-"

"Perfect! Ab-So-Lute-Ly Perfect!" he sang, interrupting my question. I felt a vein beginning to throb with frustration, trying to keep up with this weirdo.

"What?"

"Beautiful!" he exclaimed, growing closer with each spontaneous remark, "You're absolutely beautiful!"

My hands rose protectively up to my face, "H-Hey now, let's not get too clo-"

He suddenly copied me, pulling up his hands as well, forming a strange signal. 'Crap!' I thought, panic-stricken, 'He's going to try for some weird technique!' Remembering the fact this was the famous Death the Kid, kid of Death himself, I shielded myself, bracing for impact. But he was only…

Making a rectangle with his fingers, framing me in the midst of it.

"How wonderfully symmetrical!" he spoke happily, adjusting his 'frame' in different positions. "If only I had a camera on me…"

'The hell was wrong with this guy?!'

"Uh… hey, K-Kid."

He blinked in surprise as if awoken from some bizarre dream. Dazed he looked at me, I mean really looked at me, and just stared. "K-Kid?" I found myself stuttering once again, approaching him with concern, snapping my fingers, poking his cheek, shaking his shoulders. "H-Hey! Are you alright?!"

Shuddering, he blinked once more letting me relax since I thought he was dead for second there.

Then he collapsed to the ground in a sort of clump, banging his fist on the ground repeatedly shouting: "Garbage! I'm worthless garbage! I don't deserve to live! Low, disgusting, asymmetrical garbage!" He began to sob.

I honestly didn't know what to do. I was close to the brink of tears myself.

Regaining my composure after quite some time, I rubbed my temple then walked over to squat beside the trembling boy.

"H-Hey," I tried in a soothing tone, "Who said you were garbage?" Holding back a groan, I tested the waters by very reluctantly reaching out to pat his back. At the touch he stiffened, then slowly and quite creepily, he slinked up to a slouched sitting position on his knees, blinking at me incredulously.

"Y-You mean you d-don't think I'm garbage?" he whimpered, wiping away snot and tears. I gritted my teeth not sure what to expect anymore. 'Just don't upset the kid...'

I tilted my head slightly, mocking what Stein always did to show me he was content and supportive for what was to come. "Of course not!" I spoke in a sickeningly cutesy voice, adding a giggle for good measure.

At this, his pupils seems to grow into black holes, sucking away all the depression that had consumed him from out of nowhere. He beamed at me, more tears falling to the ground, a very wobbly smile making its way on him wet face.

Then he bowed at me.

"You lovely Goddess, I am not worthy of such kind words!" he mumbled through the sand, bending down to a full on bow.

"G-Get up you idiot!" I shouted, losing my composure. 'Seriously, who was this kid really? Did they expect me to believe this to be Death's own flesh and blood?!'

My hands were swept into his own as he placed hundreds of kisses upon my knuckles. I had no time to deal with this. Without giving him a warning, I punched him as hard as I could manage on his head. A small goose egg swelled at the tip, growing red with irritation. Proud and content with my works, I approved his sudden silence. He cooed silently in pain.

"N-Now," I concentrated on remaining in control, my frown twitching uncontrollably, "I'm only guessing, but you are Death the Kid right?" 'Say no, god say no. Say. No.'

He rubbed his head, a scowl appearing on his face. He seemed to avoid eye contact. "Yes," he replied after much consideration. "That is correct."

I began to cry inside.

"My father is Lord Death, may I ask who you might be?" he stopped to take in another look over before quickly and enthusiastically adding, "My dear maiden?"

Ignoring his added statement, I promptly told him my given name from after the Amnesia incident. It didn't take much to realize that the kid was well aware of who I was. Turns out, I was quite famous around the area.

"The Sileta?" he said astonishingly, standing to brush off flecks of particles clinging to his strangely formal attire. "I've heard of you," he continued, stretching out his hand to shake mine, "You're the girl from nowhere. The one who… well," he seemed to choke on words he meant to spill out, but on quick consideration modified it to a more polite approach, "I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't pry into your affairs."

The sudden formality and kindness of the conversation surprised me. It was as though he were a completely different person. I shook my head disapprovingly. "Don't be, it's quite alright. Thanks for being considerate of my private life though," I smiled a genuine smile, "It's kind of rare from someone to show that kind of politeness."

He returned the smile back, adjusting a piece of hair from his face. Now on closer inspection and based on earlier outbursts, this kid was obsessed with symmetry. That explained the outfit and the obsession with my equally layered wispy, golden-brown tinted hair… Surprised he could tell I got it cut specifically that way; neat and even. 'Better leave hair guy a bigger tip next time…' But what was with his hair?

Better not ask… Don't want to cause another riot.

"Ah!" I suddenly remembered why I was there in the first place, "So! I'm assuming you're all done?" I did wonder though… Looking him up and down, I didn't see any of the rumored twin weapons.

Kid suddenly looked very grave. I knotted my eyebrows, curious as to how to approach this new behavior, but was frightened to do so. Of course, he broke down. Of course he did.

"Crap! I'm such an idiot! Worthless! Garbage! Absolute garbage!"

'Not again…'

"K-Kid! Hey," I reached out to him, shaking him a bit more violently than last time, "Get a hold of yourself! So you didn't finish your mission! Let's just go back and get it over with hmm? Where's your weapons?"

In a burst of energy, I was pushed away in a heavy atmosphere thick with… something. Agony? 'What the he-'

"No! I have to check to make sure that it's all perfectly straight and even! The frame is going to drive me insane!" In a quick flash of speed he was on his skateboard device, a burning passion lingering in his yellow coated eyes.

"Wha-Wait!"

"Come on my dear!" he directed at me, grabbing my arm.

"Hey wait! I said wait!"

I was forced to wrap my arms tightly around Kid's waist (as he was surprisingly taller than me…) as the skateboard lurched and adjusted itself under the added weight, whirling loudly before shooting off towards the academy.

* * *

"I'm going to go on a limb and say the mission didn't go well?" Stein chortled amusingly as I glared at him, shielding as much of my crazed hair into a decent appearance.

"Don't even talk to me!" I yelled, storming off into my bedroom, "Screw this Kid, I'm going to bed!" I then slammed the door. In there I found a note written neatly and creases in absolute profession. _'God, no…'_

"My dearest Goddess,

I apologize for the tragic wind that ruined your symmetrical beauty and hope to run into once again in the future.

-Death the Kid

P.S. In your bathroom you shall find a bottle of shampoo and conditioner quite fitting to your perfection.

_'Kill… I'm… GOING TO KILL THIS KID!'_


	3. A Touch of Madness

The day where my life began. How did it go again?

It was a bitter wintry evening, the sky a looming grey, shadowing the town in uncertainty and illusion. In the uncomfortable tangle of thick hospital blankets, I thrashed violently, unaware where up or down was.

Just who was I… again?

A howl penetrated the flickering beams of light dancing tauntingly upon my bloodshot vision. I grew tense, snapping my neck with each and every movement. I had no grasp over friend or enemy as blurred figures stood by, surrounding my unstable condition. Foreign whispers called to me, reaching out to strangle me, to squeeze the little remaining air tight in my lungs. It was _him_. He had come at last, to rid of me forever.

I sobbed without dignity, pleading for the beasts to leave me in peace.

"Fascinating…"

"Someone come take a blood sample…!"

"What in God's name _are_ you?"

The noise continued to grow louder, booming in my eardrums, shaking my very soul. I clasped my hands to cover away the waves of horrible squabbling and inhuman comments, shutting my eyes willing for silence. Wet lines trailed along my wrists, a faint throbbing pain sizzling at my shoulder and the insides of my body. 'S-Stop' I demanded to myself as I hardly held the strength to speak. 'Leave me alone!'

Contact brushed against my slick back, stroking it tenderly. Revolted by the icy tips of this stranger touching me, I shrank away, squeezing feeling out of the numbing sides of my tear decorated face. "N-No!" I could finally choke in a broken cry, biting back on my bottom lip, tasting the saltiness of my own blood. The intruder remained unrelenting to give in to my commands.

"What a lovely specimen… Nurse," he grasped the tips of my broken flesh with a hardened purpose, a hidden intent. "Bring me a gurney, we'll have this girl moved to the lab."

_Lab_? I shivered at the destination these people had in mind for me. The word sounded oddly familiar yet I couldn't bring myself to further ponder why that was. I still remained lost in my surroundings. Where was I? Who was I? Who were they? Sniffling, I clenched the bed sheets, focusing at a nearby window. How much force was needed to break through and guarantee my escape?

"Help me lift her," another voice spoke. My concentration on the gloomy scenery outside was broken away as two pairs of freezing hands found their way onto my arms and legs, latching on like leeches. Yelping, I thrashed once more, landing a jab with my elbow in someone's face. Just how many were in here?

"Oof!" someone gasped as I went on to fight my way through. "Stop her!" the man screamed, wiping away a speck of blood trickling down his nose. As a hoard of hands shot towards me I bared my fangs, hissing angrily, swiping a free set of claws.

Who was I?... _What_ was I?

A woman was knocked down as one of my nails hit her spot on under her widened gaze. Blood spilled out, staining the white tiled floor. As I slowly processed I was the one who had done that, an arm looped snugly around my throat, containing me. Startled, I froze momentarily, gathering my thoughts before clomping down hard into his flesh.

_An explosion of flavor erupted into my taste buds, drowning them in delicious categories of a woman named Arisa, a pair of beautiful children who refused to take their daily bath, running about screaming at me, demanding for their mother to save them, giggling. I swallowed a wave of remorse as Arisa was found at the bottom of the stairs, a broken figure, staring off at a blade lodged deeply in the wall beside me. She was in my arms as well as two gleaming eyes in the hallway, the girls, smiling cruelly, swaying to an unheard waltz of the dead. A spasm flickered through my body as I watched the girls stretch into an evil smirk, stretching wider and wider until their faces had taken too much beating and fell messily upon the floor. Torn apart. I cackled madly clawing at my own face. I licked away a feeling of kindness and warmth, but also a throbbing ache for a winged creature, snarling, baring hideous fangs and tossing about my lab companions in an attempt to flee. _

Then I was pulled away, blinking astonishingly at those same beings, still desperate to run their tests and poisons through my bloodstream. However, it was in _my_ eyes this time that I saw them. I was now that same demonic creature the man was trying to contain. My perspective grew eerily disturbed from what I had witnessed in that man's visions. Those gruesome sights. The children…and the Mother…

I erupted into endless tears, burying myself into my trembling hands.

Memories. I drank every single one of the man's memories. And now he was dead.

My mouth twitched on its own accord. I became terrified as I suddenly realized that I didn't really feel any remorse or fear at what I had just done.

Hands grabbed at my wrist, tugging at me, pulling, hitting. I refused to move, but rather gazed intently at my palms, sneaking glances through openings at the feet of my attackers. Yes. They were all enemies. My head rose up slowly, my skin tickling the red splotches on my changing face. _More_…

A large smile chewed its way along my face as my shoulders began shaking with chaotic laughter.

"That…" I breathed, bringing up my talons to my pulsating teeth, I began to bite down in a fit of tremors. "That was…"

The atmosphere shifted as my pursuers began to back away, watching me with a storm of fear. _My prey_.

"That was rather… delicious!" I screamed, smiling crookedly, rising to an owl like position, and observing the lab freaks with a sharpened intent.

They all looked stunned, rooted to their spots by their true, cowardly selves. And _oh_ how I _loved_ it.

A nurse screamed and I took this as a gunshot to begin my next feasting. I leapt into the air, feathers ruffled, and tails cutting into equipment lodged under my bubbling flesh. A monitor beeped. My stomach growled at the excitement of being fed more of that delicious remedy, restless at the sight of the girl still screaming.

But instead of having my teeth sink into her pale, pale skin, they sank deeply through the sleeves and into the softness of a man. Stitches covered his attire from the waist up, and immediately, I could feel the stitches decorating him underneath his clothing.

_Colors slashed the ceiling as swirls spun furiously upon the snow covered floors of the academy a few months ago. I was staring at a girl, wrapped tightly in coats, shivering, gingerly tugging at my gloved hands._

_ "__C-C-Come o-o-o-o-on St-Stein…" she chattered, jumping up and down to contain some sort of warmth. "You-You know h-how much I ha-hate the c-c-cold…"_

_I laughed amusingly, patting her head, wrapping my fingers around her exposed hands. Without giving it much thought, I began to exhale a warm puff of air, eyeing her reaction curiously. She blushed a deep shade of pink, averting her gaze._

_ "__Alright," I finally complied, taking her hand in mind. "Next time, you should probably dress a bit more warmly then." She answered with a hasty sigh, rolling her eyes and trying humorously to contain that bright shade licking at her face. I chuckled. 'At least that ought to keep her somewhat warm'._

_I swallowed another wave of warm liquid, growing wary of who this man was._

_I was now at my computer, trying without much success, to concentrate on my latest project. 'Damn, this is getting ridiculous', I snarled in my mind, kicking away from the screen to rest back on my chair, stretching. 'Calm down, Stein. You aren't going to get anything done at this rate. Deep breaths.'_

_I inhaled shakily, then exhaled. A whimper sounded from her bedroom._

_ "__Hmm?" I craned back to view her barely open door. She had turned in for the night feeling a bit ill. Perhaps she was having a nightmare._

_I smiled to myself, knowing full well I'd have to check on her or I'd go mad. With a squeak from my chair, I stood, hands in pockets, trekking to the darkened room. As I rested my hand on the edge, another whimper rang out verifying my suspicions. The door swung open without a sound, faint light tracing her trembling body. She was bundled in her comforter, one arm dangling sloppily over the edge of the mattress. From here, I could see her teeth chattering, her fingers clenching and unclenching into fists. The poor thing was freezing. _

_Walking over, I thought briefly before placing a warm hand upon her forehead. I pulled back mulling over the intense temperature eating away at her. She winced once as I watched her, one eye opening to comprehend just who I was and what I was doing. A moment of clarity hit her; hard._

_She jerked up, a bit too suddenly, demanding what I was doing in her room. Then she grew dizzy and collapsed into my already open arms. _

_ "__Tch," I noted, straightening her back onto the bed. 'Perhaps it wasn't just simply blushing. She really has a fever'. I had already placed her in a proper position, surely comfortable, making my way to the lab to grab some medicine when a hand pulled ever so weakly at my coat. Surprised, I glanced back to see her in such a fragile state, tugging me back in her direction._

_ "__P-Please, d-don't leave me," she whispered so innocently, I couldn't bear leaving her. Whether she was really speaking to me or some unseen presence, I hadn't the faintest clue, but I obeyed without question, walking back to slide beside her, watching her gradually fall into a lullaby sort of rhythm of breathing. I took off my lab coat, thinking it to be the only thing close by with a bit of weight to it, and gently placed it over her body._

_ "__Hmmph" I said to myself, leaning back to stare up at the black ceiling. I knew she'd fallen asleep, yet I couldn't bring myself to leave her side. So with nothing better to do, I closed my eyes, falling into my own personal slumber myself. The first dreamless one in years._

I pushed myself away from Stein, bewildered. His memories weren't simply _his_ memories alone. My hand clasped over my mouth as I broke down once again, falling to my knees.

Stein stumbled back, tumbling hard against the wall, breathing heavily. His arm was squirting little spasms of precious blood. His beautiful, beautiful blood. That I had caused to spill.

At my undefended state, the remaining scientists or doctors or whoever they were came charging at me, needles drawn, serums readied for insertion.

They too, tumbled backwards, away from where I stood trying to get a hold of my own memories. Stein loomed protectively in front of me, huffing, thrusting one of my blades they confiscated in their direction.

"Touch her and you die," he simply stated, standing his ground.

"S-Stein," I called his name, remember the taste of it, falling from my stained mouth. My head drooped forward as I shook away droplets of tears. "Oh Stein," I sobbed, grabbing strands of my hair, tugging, "I'm so... I'm so sorry, I don't know what…"

He straightened himself, watching the employees take off down the hospital hallway. When all was settled down, he faced me and smiled. His fingers brushed strands of my loose bangs away from my face.

"Let's go home."

He started walking as I knew I was meant to follow. As I did so, I licked my lips to taste the last of his memories, lingering. I stopped for a moment, crossing my arms, frightened at the meaning of this last peek into Stein's mind.

"Sileta…?"

Yes, Sileta… The name he called me, 'wind'. Known for my speed and agility. But… When Stein woke up that night…

_"__Sileta?!" he had screamed, tearing down the house, running through town, searching blindly for my whereabouts. "Sileta!"_

Current Stein held my shoulders, shaking me worriedly. "Hey."

The echoing of my name never stopped. I glanced back at him, recollecting myself, nodding nervously. "Coming."

A few days had passed since that wintry day. A few nights of agonizing hell for Stein. When he finally found me, it was too late.

I could never get out the horrible, demonic cries of my friend when he found what was left of me.


	4. Heightened Midnight

**_Would you believe me if I told you I was a demon?_**

**_It had been several days since the Kishin incident. I had trekked through those crumbled ruins, passed the lonely abyss, limped through severed ties to the room where he stood cackling at the eroding walls. Had it simply been my imagination? Were his hands really soaked blood red with the twisted expression of enjoyment and release? Were his eyes tinted a pale, wolf-like ferocity, howling a mad storm of pleasantries in this room raining of red, red, red? Was that truly the waist down of the woman I had seconds ago grown to despise with a fiery heat of jealousy's searing flames? And was that honestly the upper half of her body fading away into the thick air weighing heavily upon our souls, devouring, suffocating, and digesting the deepest remains of our sanity?_**

**_Had that actually been me laughing maniacally just as he was, reaching out to taste a drop of that delicious, salty, memory soaked dreamland? Swallowing days of hatred and nights of plotting. Heartless was the flavor. Evil was the spice. _**

**_Just like me._**

**_Screams echo in my mind, the torn lines linking history to present. It takes me a while to note these screams are all my own. I am sitting, trembling, holding myself dearly in the midst of the tangling of these blankets, gasping at the pained cries, fighting away forming tears of discovery. Splotches of paint the color of melting roses drip around me. The gentle 'plip' 'plop' frightens me as hands weave in the crevices of my hair, pulling, tearing, ripping. The smell of something burning fill my nostrils. Singed flesh. It is my own and I am soon joining my own chorus of past exclamations, screeching to the dead night. Not too long after, the door to my room bursts open and he is standing there, bewildered, eyeing me as if I am some luscious piece of candy, eager to tear into its contents._**

**_The hands are tightening, piercing skin, drawing flecks of precious blood._**

**_ "_****_Sileta!" it speaks, lunging at me, blade in hand, glinting the mad gush of craving for numbers and results and needles and serums and tests and…_**

**_Hands are now wrapping comfortingly around me, swallowing me in the scent of familiarity. Warmth shrouds my every darkening thought, blearing into foreign dots of white where they slowly yet surely delve into a calming deep meadow of green and grey. I relax the tension, draw away my shaking grasp, impervious to the strings of earthly brown clinging between throbbing fingers._**

**_ "_****_Sorry. Nightmare," I whisper into the closeness of his skin. The sickening stench of his memories block my sense of smell, blinding me into a seething hunger. Pulling away gently, I can only manage a single weak willed grimace, dismissing his attempts of comfort._**

**_He doesn't believe me. I can see the hurt, longing, and disappointment blazing in his dull stare as he stands without questioning and shuts the door softly behind him._**

_**The remainder of the night passed by without so much as a sigh.**_

* * *

"Subject seven, proceed to examination room A for today's procedure."

I shuddered, clenching and unclenching my slick palms, swallowing back a wave of nausea. Rooted to the spot, I willed myself to move cooperatively towards the men shrouded in white and grey, observing me with an unnerving sense of starvation. Instead, I cowered into the furthest corner of my cage, hugging the cool bars, whimpering. In their eyes I was simply their prey. Their only focus.

I was nothing but a toy.

"I repeat, subject seven, proceed to examination room A for today's procedure."

Glasses twinkled in the flickering lights of my isolation, emitting an ominous glow to draw me deeper in my imprisonment. A single chuckle brought forth a pecking need to strike at each and every – _thing_ – that dared to touch me. Yet even so, fear bites its horrid teeth into my feet, suturing me to the spot, unwilling to let me go.

"You heard him," one of the demonic voices cooed, enticing me forward, "Time for today's operation, come here little birdie." A ghastly white blob of a hand extended bravely into my territory, waving with a mock friendliness, beckoning me to my destruction. I shiver away, curling talons, poised to kill. But how could I? What little strength in my body had been brutally smacked down, pulled out, cut in, ripped apart, and poured in droplets of salty despair. This body of mine practically held no use for me but to salvage the tiniest of dignity I treasured so dearly.

So pushing the future's consequences aside with a stubbornness unlike any other, I replied to the man's invitation with a firm chomp and a sloppy swipe at his exposed, lifeless left eye.

The room exploded in black and blue as it dawned on me my victim had fought back. Fragmented pieces fell together as I slowly began to lose consciousness. Swearing angrily and screaming hysterically, where his eye once was bled an ocean of revolting, blackish liquid that seeped its ways through the cracks, slithered along the floorboards, wrapped around my ankles in hurried whispers.

'run' 'run Alice' 'away, away, into the rabbit hole'

Punches were thrown at me as I tried so frantically to avoid them, to maneuver my way past them to the calling door that shone so brightly. How long had it been since I basked in the sun's rays? I had powerful, healthy arms for a fifteen year old child. And what of now? Where these, as I clashed and returned several blows, the very same wrists? These frail, weak, trembling, flimsy parts? Were they truly, indeed my own?

'come to Wonderland' 'fall into my shadow' 'Lightning will strike, wind will howl' 'come to Wonderland'

Slipping away into my paradise. I was fading away in the background noise, blankly staring at the hands engulfing my neck. At the voices who were not my friends screaming for them to stop. At the shimmering figure of my mother's face watching helplessly; the final attachments of my mental stability.

'Wonderland.

I come for you.'


End file.
